


"I can't come back."

by Xhaira



Series: Fictober 2019 [14]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fictober 2019, Gen, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: Xhaira takes a moment to speak with Tataru after the previous night's scare.





	"I can't come back."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing today. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Note: I also realized I haven't been capitalizing Miqo'te in previous parts but I'm not...gonna go back to correct it. Maybe another time when I'm mass editing stuff.

Aurion began to make preparations for his extended absence from Revenant’s Toll, leaving his mate to pacify the Scions’ worried secretary. 

Xhaira spent nearly three quarters of a bell convincing Tataru that he was alright once he finally exited their bedroom, apologizing for his previous state. She’d stayed behind to hear his explanation after the Light began to make attempts at overtaking his body, leaving only after Xhaira began to drift off into slumber. 

“Stop that! Stop apologizing.” Tataru placed her hands on her hips and looked up at Xhaira. “It’s not your fault that this is happening. I only wish…” she sniffed quietly. “I only wish for your safe return. You’ve done so much; you deserve more than just a brief rest.”

Xhaira smiled softly at the young woman. “I thank you for your concern Tataru. And while a rest would be nice, I’m afraid it’ll have to wait a bit longer.” He took a deep breath and exhaled audibly. “Tataru...I can’t come back.” He shook his head. “ _ We _ can’t come back. Auri and I won’t be returning here until this job is done.”

Tataru looked stricken, tears filling her eyes once again. 

“Please, don’t cry Tataru.” Xhaira kneeled down to take the Lalafell into his arms. “I’m hoping that the next time we return, it’ll be with all of our friends in tow. Could you hold down the fort for a while longer?”

Tataru wiped her eyes with her forearm as she stepped back from the embrace. “Don’t I always?” She gave him a sad smile. 

“Yes, you do. Thank you Tataru.” Xhaira stood. “I’ll be sure to let the others know that you’re steadfastly caring for them while their souls are away. I’m sure we can come up with a grand token of gratitude.”

Tataru shook her head. “Just...just bring them home.” 


End file.
